Second Chances
by lostinldn
Summary: Bella is still heartbroken after Edward and the Cullens left. What happens when Jasper comes back, and Bella gives him a second chance after what happened after her birthday? Bella/Jasper. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

_Prologue of my "supposed" story. I originally wrote 7 chapters, but never got around to typing the rest of it. I might type it up...eventually. Just in case you didn't know, this is a Bella/Jasper story from Twilight._

_I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer._

Prologue  
Bella's POV

I saw him in front of my very own eyes. Why did he come back? He wasn't Edward or Alice, but Jasper instead.  
I started backing away, but I fell onto the couch.  
"Wh-what are you doing here Jasper?" I managed to stutter out, my eyes full of fear, but a part of me was glad to see him.  
"I needed to apologize for what I almost did all those times," he quietly said, his eyes closed, his blond hair concealing most of his face. They suddenly opened, his eyes a deep ocher. He needed to feed soon, "I'm so sorry."  
"I-it's been months Jasper. You don't need to apologize for anything. I know you never meant for anything to happen," I started to relax a bit.  
"No, I could've really hurt you Bella," he started to back away, "or worst."  
I immediately knew what he meant by the worst. He could've turned me into a vampire, "no Jasper. I know you can control yourself. You would never let anything get too far."  
I saw him frowning, and it slowly turned into a scowl. He needed to feed, and fast. His eyes were beginning to turn a dark grey, "I-I have to go now."  
Before I could say anything else, he had dashed out the door and into the mossy green forest.

_Hope you enjoyed. :_


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The next day…..

I was still shaken up that Jasper came back. Especially just to apologize. He didn't need to do that. Why did he? I doubt that Edward or Alice put him up to it. I parked into the closest empty space at school. Things were going to be different today…..

My first class was gym. I wasn't sure why we had gym in the morning, but I couldn't change it. Mike was busy "training" me on how to play badminton. I saw that he definitely enjoying himself.

"Bella, you have to swing it like this," he said as he swung his arm up. He easily hit the whatever that ball was called and it went over the net, the other team totally missing it, "here, it's your turn to serve." He handed me the ball and stepped back. I was pretty sure he and everybody else on my team didn't want to get hit by the ball going the wrong way or my racket somehow finding it's way into the air.

_Here goes nothing._

Fortunately, the ball hit the racket. Unfortunately, it didn't make it over the net. I sighed. The rest of my team groaned, "Bella!"

I turned my back and switched positions with Jessica. She glared at me as I walked past, "thanks a lot Bella," she sneered.

I tried to just stay out of the way the rest of the game. I was very clumsy at everything. Being clumsy obviously is not very good for me in gym class.

"Hey, Bella?" It was Mike.

"Oh, um, hey, thanks for helping me today again."

"Oh, no problem at all," he said and grinned, "but, um, I have a question."

"What is it?"

He hesitated a bit. "Are the Cullens back?"

I froze. Did everyone know that the Cullens were back expect for me? Did Jasper come yesterday not on his own, but because the rest of them came back? A million questions were running through my head. I looked around wildly to see if they were back.

"A-are they?"I managed to whisper out.

"Well……I was thinking that well……..you would know. I mean," he paused for a moment. I think he wanted to word it…so he wouldn't hurt me.

Everybody knew since the Cullens left, ok, let me restate that, since _Edward_ left, I broke. I wasn't myself. Charlie described me as a robot, just living everyday the same way with no changes. I was miserable. He also said Edward wasn't worth crying over since he left me in the woods all by myself.

"I mean, you were the _closest_ to the Cullens. And are they back Bella?"

I stayed quiet. Why would Mike think the Cullens were back? "W-why do you think they're back Mike?"

"Well…..I saw the doctor and his wife yesterday. Didn't see the others though."

As soon as he said that, I wanted to leave school. I practically screamed at him, "where'd you see them?!"

"Whoa, Bella. This has probably been the most animated you've been in months," he smiled, then frowned. I wasn't Edward, but it was really obvious what he was thinking. He knew I only got excited because there was a slight chance that Edward was back, "they were a bit out of town. I saw them at a gas station a bit out."

I smiled, just for him, "thank you so much!" I didn't know I had it in me to be this happy.

The rest of the day, I was very jittery. Everybody stared at me like I had a disease. I could not wait. I was going to drive to the Cullens' after school. Maybe they still had their old house. Hopefully they were back. Mike said he saw Carlisle and Esme….and Jasper came yesterday……was it only those three? If Jasper was here, that means Alice was definitely here. I was so busy thinking about them, I barely noticed that it was last period already-biology.

For some reason, I was hoping to see _Edward_ there. When I stepped into the classroom, the class was louder than usual. When they saw me, they all shut up and sat down. They all stared at me as I made my way to the seat. I saw Mike looking at me and gesturing with his eyes towards the front of the room. What could possibly be so important? I looked to the front and my jaw practically dropped.

It was Edward.


End file.
